The Alchemeister
by Darchonim
Summary: There's a new chemist in town and he's brewing up trouble. What does this mean for the Powerpuff Girls? (5 chapters up)
1. Alchemeister's Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show. They are the property of Cartoon Network and its affiliates.  


  
  
The Alchemeister  
Chapter One: Alchemeister's Introduction  


  
The City of Townsville... so plagued by its own evil... I see darkness and light and every day they fight.  
The darkened fur or a brain-bitten cur, is beaten by a triple light stream, pink, blue, and green.  
Insolent churls often lose to the girls, though on every occasion they rot the city like their namesake infestation.  
Town led by a fool who can hardly keep cool, as they serve him with pity by saving the sore city.  
However to those born of Chemical X, I plan to add to the mix, so that their sugar and spice will pay well my price.  
I am Alchemeister, potions and trouble I stir, and my classic concoctions will bring forth distortions.  
Potion of Invisibility, often used evilly, will now instead remove the city's head.  
The Love Potion, infamous in devotion, now brings close, those enemies hated most.  
Potion of the Living Dead, capable of great dread, will now give unwanted life, causing great strife.  
A Potion of Power, useful in the darkest hour, belongs indeed to he that fails to succeed.  
Ah, the Draught of Sleep, how dearly this I keep, but now it must depart, to stifle my counterpart.  
A Potion of Wisdom, although used seldom, shall make a great hairbrain think in a manner more urbane.  
And finally, the Potion of Invincibility, given though seemingly unfit, to those who would have no use for it.  
With these seven potions and their actions, I should have plentiful distractions, to search for THE treasure completely at my leisure.  
Ah, dawn, when next you come the effects will be gone, so enough of this poetic interlude, awake Townsville and discover what I've brewed!.  



	2. Late for School

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show. They are the property of Cartoon Network and its affiliates.  


  
  
The Alchemeister  
Chapter Two: Late for School  
  


The morning light was now bathing the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom with dim light. All of them were still fast asleep, at least until the more direct light shone in on Blossom's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to look on the clock on the wall. Realizing that school started in five minutes she sat straight up in bed. Buttercup, Bubbles, wake up!. She got no more than a few drowsy groans out of the two of them though. Come on! We're going to be late!.  
  
Hmm, What?, said Bubbles, opening her eyes and looking for the clock. Oh my gosh, you're right!. She then zipped out of bed to get ready.  
  
Buttercup on the other hand opened one eye to take a look. We aren't gonna make it., she mumbled, Let's just call in sick today....  
  
Oh please... Just get ready will you?, and Blossom then pulled the sheets right off of Buttercup.  
  
Unnh... ok... ok....  
  
Less than a minute later, Blossom had flown downstairs to start getting breakfast ready. She was zipping from refrigerator to stove to several cupboards pausing only seconds in front of each. She was in such a hurry that she fried the eggs with her eye beams before they even hit the pan. Even the orange juice seemed to be pouring too slow for her liking. By now Bubbles and Buttercup were coming down to join her.  
  
Everyone hurry and eat up., Blossom said as she quickly slid their plates in front of them.  
  
Hey! You didn't make the smiley face with the eggs and bacon....  
  
I didn't have time Bubbles!, Blossom said with half of her breakfast already gone. Oh no! We only have 2 minutes... We need to go now!. She then grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup and dragged them outside, even with Bubbles still holding her fork in her hand. Immediately they were off and flying towards school. Blossom clearly in the lead.  
  
We're not gonna make it!, said Bubbles.  
  
Yes we are! Kick in the afterburners!.  
  
At this Bubbles and Buttercup give Blossom a strange look. , .  
  
Oh, never mind, you know what I mean. Keep flying!.  
  
Buttercup flew up to Bubbles saying under her breath, Oh, so that's why she wasn't sleeping well last night.. Bubbles was trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
What was that?, said Blossom looking angrily behind her.  
  
, the other two chimed in.  
  
Not long after that, the girls arrived at Pokey Oaks, going through the roof as usual, and landing right at their seats, and not a moment too soon. Miss Keane was just about to take roll.  
  
Girls how many times must I tell you not to fly through the roof?, Miss Keane pleaded.  
  
Blossom looked around nervously before saying, Um, well, you've told us not to fly off through the roof... You never said anything about flying in.... She had a rather sheepish grin after that.  
  
Miss Keane just rolled her eyes and said, Oh, forget it... Now let's start roll call....  
  
As she went through the names of the class, the girls began to talk among themselves.  
  
That was close..., sighed Blossom.  
  
At least we didn't have to put up with that awful coffee smell the Professor makes., responded Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles then said, Yeah... Hey wait, why wasn't the professor up?.  
  
Hey wait,, realized Buttercup, where was he? Wasn't he supposed to wake us up?.  
  
He must have slept in too., replied Blossom. You know how late he works in his lab sometimes..  
  
Even then, it's not like he'd forget about us.  
  
I guess he was the one calling a sick day..., smiled Bubbles.  
  
Ah, grown-ups get all the fun., Buttercup said.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Powerpuff Girls' house, a man dressed in long blue robes was standing near the Professor's bed. So far so good, he's asleep like I knew he would. Now the house is empty, I can search the laboratory. If he has what I want stored away, I should be able to enjoy my day.... And with that, he descended into the lab.  
  



	3. A Strange Case of Gangreen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show. They are the property of Cartoon Network and its affiliates.  


  
  
The Alchemeister  
Chapter Three: A Strange Case of Gangreen  


  
The next two hours were fairly normal, and except for Blossom's hiccups (came from eating too quickly), nothing was disrupting class. Miss Keane was now going into spelling lessons.  
  
Now Blossom, spell   
  
Blossom rose, knowing this was too easy, D-O-C- hic, um, T-O-R..  
  
Very good. Next is Bubbles. Bubbles, can you spell..., at that moment a brick came flying in through the window. .  
  
The girls, as well as the rest of the class stared in shock. Bubbles then said, Erm... O-H ?.  
  
Not now Bubbles!. Buttercup said to her sister, as she and Blossom flew up to the front of the class. Blossom immediately went over to the broken glass while Buttercup looked angrily out the broken window. I don't see anybody...  
  
Now Class, keep calm., Miss Keane insisted, The girls will handle this, just please stay quiet..  
  
Surveying the pane's remains, Blossom's eyes fell to the brick, and the note attached to it. Bubbles, Buttercup, over here..  
  
She unfolded the paper and read (bad spelling and all), P.P.G. We have a few things wed leik to show yu. Go to the shoping area to see why. -GGG..  
  
The Gangreen Gang... I should have guessed. Miss Keane can we go deal with them?.  
  
Yes Blossom, go right ahead., she replied, already going for a broom and dustpan for the glass.  
  
At that, the girls flew right out the broken window, not noticing that Ace himself was crouching beneath it, under the windowsill. As he saw them flying off, he got up and called, Okay, they're gone, come on out!. Grubber emerged from behind some bushes, Snake poked his head up out of some tall grass (go figure), Big Billy unearthed himself from a mound in the sandbox, and Arturo came out from under a toy bucket nearby. Now that that's done, lets head back to the junkyard and get our... surprises... ready for them. Heh heh heh heh....  
  
As the girls were flying over a more populated part of Townsville, Bubbles remarked, It's not like those guys to tell us that they did something bad..  
  
True, but that's definitely their style., said Blossom, pointing at a candy store they obviously hit over, with broken glass and spilled sweets everywhere.  
  
That's not all of it. Look!, said Buttercup, pointing to a jewelry store they smashed.  
  
Jewelry? That's a bit high profile for them..., mused Blossom.  
  
Then Bubbles spotted something, Look, they even broke into the mall!. Sure enough, the Townsville Mall had police cars out in front of it, and the doors to the mall were obviously damaged, one of them broken off completely. They then went over to see what had happened inside.  
  
Blossom quickly checked with the officer in charge. Can we have a look sir?.  
  
Go right ahead Blossom. The culprits are long gone though..  
  
Hovering over the yellow tape around the doors, they saw spraypaint streamed across the walls and on the floor, various store windows shattered, and many objects on display missing.  
  
Buttercup was stunned. How could they do all this? Do they think they're unstoppable or something?. While surveying the wreckage, she sees something spraypainted on an overturned table that caught her eye. She walks over to get a better look.  
  
What is it Buttercup?, said Bubbles coming over to see what she was looking at. Huh? Oh Blossom, you'd better have a look at this..  
  
Blossom came over to find a message spraypainted there, reading, Like it? We hope so. Come to the junkyard.. This was followed by their gang symbol.  
  
They're really asking for it this time., muttered Buttercup.  
  
A bit too much if you ask me. This reeks of , responded Blossom.  
  
Do you think Ace has a Mojo up his sleeve?.  
  
It could be... Let's check out the junkyard anyway, but be careful. No going into it until we're sure it's clear, and no splitting up. We don't want to get caught alone.. After Blossom finished, the girls took off through the mall skylight, heading for the junkyard.  
  
Once at the junkyard, the girls did a few circles high overhead to see if they could spot anything unusual. Seeing nothing though, they flew back down to the main entrance, and together proceeded on foot into the junkyard. Soon, they spotted Grubber sitting on a pile of trash. He spotted them and immediately blew a raspberry at them.  
  
There you are. Come and get it Gangreen goon!.  
  
Hold it Buttercup., Blossom said as she stayed her sister. He's probably the decoy..  
  
Well in that case..., Buttercup then turned and fired her eyebeams at him, succeeding in giving Grubber a nasty jolt and sending him tumbling off the heap.  
  
That wasn't very nice of ya., came Ace's voice from behind them.  
  
Would you expect any more from us?, responded Buttercup turning about to see Ace and Snake between them and the entrance. Blossom and Bubbles had also spotted Big Billy and Arturo coming from the other direction to get Grubber back up.  
  
We've really outdone ourselves today. Ain't that right guys..., Ace said, getting nods and chuckles from the rest of the gang. The girls just continued to stare them all down.  
  
Anyhow, I think it's about time we explained ourselves huh?, Ace continued, now with a big grin on his face.  
  
Little Arturo started laughing. Big Billy then followed, Ya. We gotcha right where we wantcha..  
  
Blossom looks to Buttercup and Bubbles with an I knew it' look on her face, when Ace steps up really close. Then in a surprise move, he and the rest of the gang get down on one knee. Yeah. We gotcha all right here..., said Ace smoothly as possible, before putting both his hands over his chest.  
  
Now the girls were stunned. What kind of trick is this?, snapped Buttercup.  
  
Trick? What trick? There be no tricks here, unless you count yourselves... heh heh..  
  
Enough of this! You committed all those crimes today, and you're going to pay!. shouted an insulted Blossom.  
  
Ace then got up and signaled to Grubber, who then started making a beat with his raspberry noises. The rest of the gang then snapped along to the rhythm'. We'll do the time, commit the crime, for you the fine, just to make you mine..., rapped Ace.  
  
Ugh. You call that rap?, snorted Buttercup.  
  
Hey, it was da best I could do., said Ace, But that's nothin'. Show em boys!. Immediately the other gang members hold out various, and obviously stolen, items to the girls.  
  
Big Billy held out a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which looked as if he already opened it. Dah... Here ya go huh huh....  
  
I thought you might like thessse., said Snake as he presented them with a bunch of dresses from the mall.  
  
Grubber held out a mixed bouquet of flowers, saying nothing, although he almost looked like a dog panting in expectation of something.  
  
Arturo was last, coming up and offering to put a jeweled necklace around Bubbles' neck, whispering something into her ear before doing so. Bubbles at first listened curiously, then her eyes widened and she turned and slapped him, knocking the necklace to the ground, and him into Billy's belly. Pardon your Spanish!, she said, looking very insulted.  
  
Ace, disregarding the rejection Little Arturo got, came to Buttercup and said, Come on Buttercup. Give me another chance. Please take me back....  
  
Forget it, creep.. Buttercup snapped. Let's get outta here. These guys would like the beating they so deserve.. They all then took off, flying low out of the junkyard.  
  
How'd they know about that beating part boss?, Snake asked.  
  
Nevermind that. They still haven't seen our masterpiece yet., replied Ace as he pulled a rusty lever near an old car.  
  
Just as the girls were about to pass out of the entrance, a large piece of sheet metal swung into their paths, causing them to crash headlong into it. Recovering from leaving dents in the barrier, the girls look up to see that the Gangreens had gotten creative with their spraypaint, and had made a picture on this old piece of metal. It was a large picture of the Gangreen Gang and the Powerpuff Girls together. Bubbles was shown holding Little Arturo while floating up and kissing a blushing Billy on the cheek. Blossom was hugging both Snake and Grubber, as well as giving Grubber a peck on the cheek. Ace was with Buttercup, each giving the other a loving look.  
  
Yuck! This has gone too far!, spat Buttercup.  
  
Us in love with bad guys? Gross!, said a disgusted Blossom.  
  
Well, it's um... um... different..., added Bubbles, struggling to find something good to say about the crude images.  
  
Ace then spoke up. Yeah, it's somethin' ain't it? Took us a lot of paint to do that one.. He and the rest of the gang were advancing on them now.  
  
Forget leaving. Can we just kick their butts now?, Buttercup asked Blossom.  
  
Blossom had a better idea though. Hey boys... You said you'd commit any crime for us right?. She also gestured to Buttercup to keep her quiet.  
  
You got that right Blossom., Ace replied.  
  
Anything? You sure about that?.  
  
Hey, if you want something, you got it!.  
  
Okay, but it might be dangerous....  
  
Bring it on! We'll brave anyone! Not the police, not the S.W.A.T. team, not even the army can hold us back if you so want..  
  
I like your enthusiasm... Okay, If you say so. I'd like you to bring me... a Tasmanian Tiger.  
  
What? A tiger?.  
  
Blossom hinted to her sisters and at once, they gave him a very innocent look, saying .  
  
Ah! Okay okay, you got it. One Tazzie Tiger comin' right up. Move it boys, we got an animal to catch!. They left.  
  
That was a good idea Blossom. Keep em busy until the cops find them., said Buttercup.  
  
But what do we do if they find one?, asked Bubbles.  
  
Then they win the Nobel Prize., Blossom replied. Tasmanian Tigers are extinct. Now we'd better get back to school.. They then flew off. But before they went too far, they turned about and blasted the Gangreens' picture into shrapnel.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Utonium home, the Alchemeister was rummaging through the Professor's lab, looking very disappointed. Lots of Chemical X everywhere, and the object I want is not there.. He spots a book on a shelf. He opens it and begins to flip through it. His journal will be helpful though, it may give me a hint of where to go.. However, after reading a particular entry he replaces the book on the shelf, and then proceeds to leave. So now I know he had it once, yet he sold it off, the dunce! In addition, this clever idiot forgot to write down just how he made it. I must go search elsewhere; clearly this day is going to be a bear....


	4. Something's Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show. They are the property of Cartoon Network and its affiliates.  


  
  
The Alchemeister  
Chapter Four: Something's Missing  


  
By the time the Powerpuff Girls made it back to Pokey Oaks, the broken glass had been swept up, the brick and message put away, and the rest of the kids were now out playing at recess.  
  
Perfect timing!, cried Buttercup. Looks like it only just started.. The girls then rejoined their classmates, who were now looking up into the sky, watching their return.  
  
Hey! They're back!, shouted a girl as the Powerpuffs landed on the playground.  
  
Yay, I can't wait to hear Blossom tell us how they defeated the Gangreens this time., said a girl.  
  
I wanna hear how silly Bubbles made them look!, said another.  
  
How bad a beating you give em this time Buttercup?, asked a boy. Yet before the girls could get started they heard Miss Keane calling out to them from across the playground.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! I need to speak with you!. After assuring their classmates that they would be back, they ran over to Miss Keane, who was taking the time between class to remove some of the glass shards from the window frame. Ah, there you three are..  
  
What's the trouble Miss Keane?, Blossom asked. Do you want us to help with that window?.  
  
Oh, I think I can manage., she said dropping another piece of glass into a trash can. However, the mayor kept calling while you were out. He was saying that his office was haunted....  
  
Let me guess, his pen rolled off his desk and he thinks its possessed., muttered Bubbles.  
  
Blossom just gave a sigh. Probably... Let's check it out anyway. Maybe we can get this settled before recess is over.. They then flew off towards downtown.  
  
Opening the door of the mayor's office, Blossom spoke, Alright mayor, what is it this time?.  
  
Ah, Powerpuff Girls! Thank goodness you're here. My favorite pen has been acting funny all morning. I don't know what to make of it!.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup glanced at Bubbles. See? I was right.. She then flew over to the mayors' desk and started looking around. In no time, she spotted the pen lying underneath the front of the desk. See, mayor, here it is. Nothing's wrong, it just fell off the table..  
  
Aaaah! Keep it away! It's messed up a lot of important documents already!.  
  
With your signature?, Buttercup chided.  
  
No, not like that. Here let me show you.. He then presented the girls with a piece of parchment. On it was a series of finished games of tic-tac-toe. See? I never lose to myself when I play X's..  
  
I... see.... Blossom replied.  
  
Um, maybe you're just having a bad day Mayor., suggested Bubbles.  
  
I'm positive it's possessed! How else would it fly around the room by itself?.  
  
Flying around the room? What.... Blossom was cut short as the pen shot out of Bubbles' hand and then proceeded to hover in one place nearby.  
  
Aaah! Help! It's going to draw a moustache on my face! I know it!. He yelped before diving under his desk.  
  
Wow, the mayor was right?.  
  
Enough Buttercup. It's just a possessed object. We know what to do with those..  
  
Right Blossom., finished Bubbles. The pen then started flying away, but before it could get too far, a trio of Powerpuff optic blasts hit it dead on, causing it to explode with a shriek.  
  
Aha, a banshee!, proclaimed Blossom, shielding herself from sprayed ink.  
  
Banshee? Those screaming things?, said Bubbles, just uncovering her face.  
  
I don't know what a banshee is, but I don't know what that is either., said Buttercup as she looked to where the pen was. There was, in its place, an ink-blackened claw with spots of ink behind it as if there was an invisible arm attached. Before anyone could say anything, the claw hovered over to a map on the wall. Once there, it used the ink on its fingers to write out follow me'.  
  
Blossom was puzzled. What's going on? She could get no answer as there wasn't enough ink left on the claw to write more. Instead, she saw it hover out the door to the mayor's office.  
  
Buttercup started up, Hey! You're not getting away from us!. The girls zipped into the next room where they saw the claw holding itself up as if to say stop'.  
  
Who are you?, demanded Buttercup.  
  
And... what are you?, Bubbles asked timidly.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice come seemingly from out of nowhere. Girls, don't you recognize me?. The claw then moved forward and held out its fingertips. Upon closer examination, the girls saw that these talons' were instead well-filed, and long fingernails.  
  
Miss Bellum?, all three of them said incredulously.  
  
But you're... I mean..., Bubbles stammered.  
  
, she replied. Yes... I can't fully explain it myself. I don't know what happened to me..  
  
Why didn't you just say it was you in the first place?, asked Buttercup.  
  
I tried that on the mayor. He kept thinking the intercom was broken because I didn't stop talking..  
  
And what about the pen?, asked Bubbles.  
  
Well, I gave up on trying to talk to him, so I tried writing a message down. The only problem was that he kept thinking it was a law he needed to sign or just something I scribbled to remind him of something else. As for the tic-tac-toe, I figured once he called you, I could have a little fun....  
  
Blossom was now in a typical thinking posture. Miss Bellum? Are you sure you haven't a clue why you turned invisible?.  
  
I can't say that I do. All I do know is that I was working here overnight, and I fell asleep at my desk. When I woke up, I was invisible. The mayor didn't even see me when he came in before that..  
  
Most people don't even know you're there, but this is ridiculous., Bubbles commented.  
  
Things are getting weirder and weirder..., said Blossom.  
  
First the Gangreen Gang starts acting weird, and now Miss Bellum has gone invisible., Buttercup followed up.  
  
You mean there's more going on than just this?. The girls nodded in response. Well maybe you should get the Professor to look into this.  
  
Good idea., Blossom said in approval.  
  
Yay, we get to go home for lunch!, squealed Bubbles. Just as the three were about to leave though, the Mayor stopped them.  
  
Powerpuff Girls! Wait!.  
  
Blossom turned around. Yes Mayor?.  
  
Thank you so much for getting rid of that haunted pen! I can finally get back to work. Oh, and one last thing girls. If you see Miss Bellum, will you tell her to come back to the office as soon as possible. It just isn't the same without seeing her face around..  
  
Umm, okay Mayor., Blossom replied, with all three of them looking at the hand in the background giving them a thumbs-up.  
  
If we see her, we'll tell her., Bubbles added before they all flew off giggling.  
  
Meanwhile, in Townsville's industrial district, the Alchemeister was approaching a factory marked Cal. Chem. Inc.. Although not indicated by the book, this is the logical place to look. Among these factories, foundries, and refineries, there could be something that will bring me ease.. He then began walking towards the door.


	5. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show. They are the property of Cartoon Network and its affiliates.  


  
  
The Alchemeister  
Chapter Five: Wake-up Call  


  
The Powerpuff Girls were soon flying over Pokey Oaks again, their home in sight.  
  
Let's hope the Professor knows something about invisibility, so we can change Miss Bellum back., Bubbles began.  
  
And maybe he can explain why he didn't wake us up earlier., Blossom added.  
  
Buttercup looked ahead, and then asked, Blossom, you didn't close the door when we left did you?.  
  
No, I thought the Professor would get it when he got up.. Then something dawned on her. Oh no! Do you think something has happened to him too?. The others only exchanged panicked stares before speeding up towards the house.  
  
They all flew right in the door and started calling out, , We need to see you!, Professor! Professor Utonium!, Are you ok?, Are you there?. Getting no response, they all split up in search of him. Blossom went to the lab, Buttercup to his bedroom, and Bubbles was left to search the remainder of the house. At the lab, Blossom noticed that the door was left ajar, even though she knew he kept it closed at all times.  
  
Professor? Are you down there?, she called. Still getting no response, she took a look around. He might have been up judging by the number of beakers and bottles that were lying out on the counter, as well as the open cupboards.  
  
Before she could get a closer look though, she heard Buttercup calling out, Found him! He's still asleep in bed!. Soon, all three of them had gathered in his room, hovering by his bed and watching him quietly sleeping away.  
  
I don't believe it., Buttercup muttered. He's still in bed at this hour?. She then moved closer to him. Wake up Professor....  
  
He still didn't get up, so Bubbles came closer as well. Wakey Wakey!. No effect.  
  
Blossom came up and started shaking the Professor. Hey! Wake up! Professor!. He just rolled over in bed, continuing his slumber. This isn't right... Try something louder.. Buttercup started clapping her hands, but that wasn't enough. Blossom then flew over to his alarm clock and intentionally set off its buzzer. Though it annoyed the other two, it still didn't wake him up. Bubbles in some frustration then unleashed a loud scream that shut off the alarm clock and cracked its screen in the process. But again, this was not effective.  
  
That... didn't work?, said Buttercup uncovering her ears.  
  
Blossom then considered some other options. Lets try some of his coffee, maybe that will wake him up.. Soon enough, they all came back with the entire pot of coffee, and all of it still quite hot. Bubbles moved the Professor's jaw so that his mouth would open, and as she held him like that, Blossom began to pour some of the brew into his mouth. Buttercup was also propping his head up to make sure that he was swallowing it. Yet, even when Buttecup's hands slipped, causing a mortified Blossom to spill the hot coffee directly onto his chest, he didn't wake up.  
  
Time for something I know works., Buttercup said. She left the room, and came back with a bucket full of cold water. Before Blossom could stop her, she dumped it all over the Professor, leaving both him and the bed soaked. It succeeded in washing away the spilled coffee, but still no change in the Professor.  
  
This is unbelievable., sighed Blossom.  
  
What is he? Cursed? I know I couldn't sleep through half of that., Buttercup added.  
  
Seeing this was going nowhere, the girls went downstairs, taking time for lunch and thinking about what might be the cause of all this.  
  
We should pay Mojo Jojo another visit. He's taken care of the two most intelligent people in town by putting the Professor to sleep, and making Miss Bellum invisible. Then he sets the Gangreen Gang on a crime spree as a distraction. He must have something planned..  
  
Buttercup, still sat at the table, looked over at Blossom. I still think this is too strange for him..  
  
He's made some weird schemes before..  
  
I know that, but each time, there's evidence pointing straight to him. Either he's gotten clever and covered his tracks, or he's not responsible. I think this could be Him's doing..  
  
The weirdness is his style... But I don't think affection is one of his powers. I mean, the Gangreen Gang having a crush on us? He'd have done better by possessing them..  
  
Both sat in silence for a while, then Bubbles came in from another room. Say, have you two been hearing a thumping noise?.  
  
Now that you mention it, yes., Buttercup answered.  
  
It's been going on since we got back, but I didn't pay it any mind with the Professor being out cold and all., said Blossom. They then listened in silence for a while. Indeed, there was a sort of thud going through the house, and now it seemed as if they could feel it. Quickly! Outside!. On Blossom's order, all three flew out and were now above the house, looking to see if there was something heading their way.  
  
I don't see a monster., said a slightly puzzled Buttercup.  
  
And I don't hear the thumping noise up here., Bubbles noted.  
  
Then it has to be somewhere inside.. The girls then returned to the house, only to find that the thumping was getting much louder, and quickly. Also, the house was shaking somewhat. It must be coming in from below!.  
  
I hear ya Blossom.. Yet before Buttercup could say more, a cracking of rock, and a crumbling of concrete was heard from below. It's in the lab! Hurry!. Upon opening the lab door, the girls flew up and hovered near the ceiling. Yet, instead of seeing a large hole in the floor like they expected, there was a fairly large hole in the lab wall with rubble and soil from outside spilled around it. A hulking figure stood atop it all, and it looked up at the girls with two large eyes, both glowing a sickly yellow.  
  
Elsewhere, a figure was exiting a warehouse in the Industrial District at an agitated pace. Not there either, just more chemical; I..., He takes a sniff of the air, ... something smells terrible.. He looks around and spots a shadow advancing along an alley. He analyzes the shape and draws from his cloak a couple of flasks. Abruptly he turns the corner, showering the figure with one chemical before lobbing the entire flask of another liquid, hitting it square in the head. A little antidote and a little acid, ought to take care of you kid.. Then he realized that what he doused wasn't a Powerpuff Girl. It looked like one, but at any rate it didn't now, as it had been reduced to a heap of grey slime with black foam spilling out of it. Why did that corpse come for me? Did it deal with the other three? If not, that's one distraction gone, and there are still seventeen hours till the next dawn. I had better take my search downtown; perhaps my jewel' is in the businesses' crown?. He then produced another potion of his, drank it, and then ran towards the main part of Townsville at a greatly enhanced speed.


End file.
